Todo mi amor
by Namikazee
Summary: El baile de graduación se acerca y Sakura tiene el papel importante de ser la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela y también su mejor amigo. Pero lo que no sabe es como reaccionara el azabache cuando se entere esa noche que su para nada femenina ni delicada mejor amiga esta completamente enamorada de él.
1. Capitulo uno: Invitación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**__****N/A:** _Holis c: Bueno, esta es una adaptación de un oneshot que me inspire en una canción de mi banda preferida, The Beatles. Nunca lo termine por cuestiones personales, pero decidí adaptarlo al SasuSaku. Advierto que van a ver ciertos cambios en la personalidad de algunos personajes, como Sakura, no será en gran medida, pero es necesaria para la trama. Son pocos capítulos y espero que lo disfruten. _

* * *

**Capitulo uno**

_**Invitación**_

**_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, t_****_omorrow I'll miss you;_**  
**_Remember I'll always be true._**

.

.

.

Tomo una cantidad considerable de aire y la expulso con lentitud. Repito la acción un par de veces y me froto las manos. No, no hace frío porque el verano ya está entrando en la ciudad de Konoha, pero de todas formas tiemblan y las movilizo por los nervios.

_No estés nerviosa. No estés nerviosa._

Me digo a mi misma que es hora de que Sasuke sepa toda la verdad. Tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿no? Está en sus derechos como ciudadano civil enterarse que ha robado mi corazón tantas veces con sus miradas, sus palabras y sus sonrisas de niño arrogante. Incluso su maldito peinado de trasero de gallina hace que mi corazón lata con rapidez. Bien, quizás estoy exagerando un poco, pero no he estado gran parte de mi vida enamorada de mi mejor amigo como para no saberlo. De hecho, cualquiera que tuviera a alguien como él a su lado no dudaría en saltar y violarlo sin piedad, solo que yo soy lo bastante decente – o mejor dicho, idiota – como para no hacerlo.

Me sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrar, giro mi cabeza hacia la ventana del piloto y veo que Sasuke ya salió del almacén y está en camino al auto. Ha salido a comprar unos refrescos para ambos y algo para saciar mi estómago glotón, pero no me es tiempo suficiente como para prepararme.

Ignoro el miedo y me animo a mí misma que ya ha pasado dos meses desde que me propuse esto: confesarme a mi mejor amigo y dejar que el destino depare lo que quisiera. Quizás pueda tener una mínima oportunidad, ya ha terminado con su novia Karin, lo que lo deja completamente solo y sin compromisos con alguien.

– Coca-Cola para ti, una cerveza para mí – dice mientras se sube al auto y me tira la lata, la cual tomo con cierta torpeza. Miro el objeto en mis manos y le echo una mirada fulminante que él se encarga en ignorar para cerrar la puerta de su lado.

– Es injusto, yo también quiero una cerveza – replico y le quito con brusquedad la bolsita de caramelos que me ha traído, seguramente para que disminuya mi berrinche.

– No, eres menor de edad. – menea su cabeza y enciende el auto.

– Sasuke, tenemos la misma edad. Hasta hace meses atrás tomábamos cervezas a escondidas en lo de Suigetsu.

Vuelve a menear la cabeza y no me contengo para golpearlo con mi lata mientras suelto un grito por mi frustración. Sasuke me ignora y sigue manejando.

_Estúpido Uchiha._

Minutos después, cuando ya ha pasado mi berrinche y escuchamos los Beatles, llegamos al mostrador de la ciudad. Subo el volumen al máximo antes de salir del auto y cierro la puerta, doy unos pasos y llego hasta donde está el azabache, apoyado en su auto y con la cesta de comida arriba del capo.

Miro la hermosa ciudad que nos ha visto crecer y mi vista se dirige hacia Sasuke, de solo pensar que en un mes se ira al extranjero a estudiar me pone triste. Yo me quedare aquí estudiando medicina, gracias a la pasión que mi tía Tsunade me ha dado por la profesión; pero aunque hemos quedado en que seguiremos en contacto y vendrá a visitarme en vacaciones, sé que me arrancaran una parte de mí.

– ¿Vas a extrañar esto? – bajo la cabeza con tristeza. ¿Cómo haré para sobrevivir sin Sasuke?

– Hn – aprieto con fuerza los puños, harta ante sus estúpidos monosílabos, pero en su idioma significaba un _"si"_, lo que me causa un revoltijo en mi estómago y cierta alegría– El dobe se quedara, de todas formas.

Cierto, cierto. No todo en mi mundo está perdido después de todo porque Naruto se quedaría aquí. Sé que tal vez estoy exagerando, pero estos dos han estado más de diez años en mi vida y la sola idea de separarme de ellos me produce escalofríos.

– Te extrañaremos, Sasuke – digo con sinceridad, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y evito ponerme a llorar. Vaya, lo que faltaba, que sea una llorona delante de él.

– _Molesta_ – susurro y ladeo la cabeza hacia otro costado, evitando mirarme.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo te digo que te extrañaremos y tú me dices eso?! – agito mi puño listo para darle un cascarrón en la cabeza. Odio que me llame así, y por muy enamorada que este no se salvara de mi trato especial.

– Necesito un favor.

Mi ira desaparece en un segundo y la sorpresa la reemplaza junto con la curiosidad. ¿Un favor? ¿Sasuke pidiéndome un favor?

– ¿Qué? - inquiero incrédula.

– Hmph. – y me echa una de esas miradas que dicen _"no pienso volver a repetirlo"_.

¿Es enserio que requiere de mi ayuda? Vaya, jamás pensé vivir para que llegara este momento. Sasuke tiene eso de ser orgulloso y arrogante como toda su maldita familia, y eso que los conozco a todos; desde el abuelo cascarrabias (y mi enemigo número uno en cuanto a las apuestas del boxeo) Madara Uchiha hasta el sexy primo Shisui.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – entrecierro los ojos con desconfianza. En mi cabeza se prende una pequeña lamparita cuando me doy cuenta que el azabache esta distraído, así que busco disimuladamente la lata de cerveza que dejo en la canasta antes que se dé cuenta, pero es más rápido y me la quita antes.

Doy un suspiro y tomo la de coca-cola con resignación.

– Quiero que vengas al baile de graduación conmigo – dice con tranquilidad mientras abre su lata.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe al igual que mi boca y siento un repentino vértigo, logrando revolver todo en mi estómago. Por un momento todo está en silencio y no logro escuchar nada, absolutamente nada.

Sasuke quiere que sea su cita en el baile. Pienso y ahí es cuando recién salgo de mi shock.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha invitándome al baile?! ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha el jugador estrella, fantasías de todo el mundo y mi mejor amigo desde que iba a kinder?! ¡¿Es que acaso es una broma?! Y no, no lo es porque sus ojos muestran la sinceridad más pura. Conozco al azabache a tal punto que se cuáles son sus expresiones al mentir o bromear y, mierda, Sasuke no tiene razones para mentirme o para joder conmigo. ¡Sasuke es un ogro malhumorado y amargado que nunca bromea! ¡No puedo creerlo!

– ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeee?!

– Hmph – dice otra vez, o mejor dicho monobasilea o como diantres se diga. Noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y... e_speren_... ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha ruborizado?! ¡El día esta de locos!– No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ni que me prestes el vientre, Sa-ku-ra – su rubor desaparece para dar paso a una sonrisa de superioridad, de esas que me hacen querer partirle una piedra en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo devorarlo a besos – No pienso tolerar a ninguna chica insoportable que se cuelgue de mi todo el baile. Además, ¿quién mejor para disfrutar mi último baile que mi mejor amiga?

En otra ocasión, lo hubiera golpeado y me hubiera burlado de él, obligándolo a aceptar las múltiples propuestas. Pero sería una ocasión donde yo no sintiera nada por él, porque por Sasuke siento todo lo que se pueden llegar a imaginar.

Abro mi lata, aun impactada por su pregunta, pero salgo de mi asombro y entro otro cuando la Coca-Cola sale disparada hacia mi rostro, empapándome. Cierro los ojos y escucho como Sasuke se contiene para no reírse a carcajadas de mí y perder el estilo de chico cool y _"a mi nada me hace reír"_ que tantos años le costó conseguir. Por mi parte, yo me siento asqueada por la maldita Coca-Cola.

– Molesta.

Me río falsamente y le tiro el líquido de mi lata en su rostro, Sasuke deja de reírse y esta vez soy yo la que me burlo de él, sin importarme su mirada asesina. Sin embargo, no cuento con que el azabache se una a un juego tan infantil (o al menos para él, a mí me encanta joder a las personas) y me tire parte de su cerveza en mi cara y mi pelo, como si no bastara con la horrible Coca–cola.

– ¡Estúpido! – grito furiosa y trato de tirarle el resto de Coca-Cola que me queda, pero él es más rápido y toma mi mano antes que pudiera hacerlo.

Comenzamos a forcejear y a tirarnos nuestras bebidas en las ropas, no evitamos reírnos ante el pequeño juego, o al menos yo me río a carcajadas mientras él sostiene una sonrisa que pocas veces ha mostrado; esa sonrisa que demuestra que en verdad es feliz. Eso sí, Mikoto va a matarnos cuando nos huela el olor a cerveza en las ropas y más si mañana hay clases.

– ¿Y bien? – Sasuke me pasa una cobija que tenía guardada en el baúl del auto y me la coloco alrededor de mi cuerpo.

– Bien, pero no quiero ir en una estúpida limosina.

– De acuerdo. ¿Otra cosa?

– No quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta el día del baile. – Sasuke me mira confundido y me apresuro a explicarle – Lo único que me falta es que tu club de fans me acose nuevamente. Aún me deben la vez que asesinaron a Kim.

– Era solo una bicicleta, Sakura.

– Pero era mi bicicleta, y ni siquiera me dejaste perseguirlas con Sophia.

– No puedes perseguirlas con una navaja.

– Aun así no deben saberlo.

– ¿Algo más, molesta?

Ugh, ese apodo de nuevo. Un día voy a meterle algo por donde no le entra el sol y ahí si sentirá una molestia.

– No pienso usar vestido ni tacos.

– No me importa como vayas, solo quiero que vayas conmigo – responde con sinceridad y quita sus ojos de mi para volver observar la ciudad.

Mis mejillas automáticamente se ponen rojas. Por Kami, ¿cómo se le ocurre decirme algo así? ¿Acaso no sabe el afecto que tiene en mí? _Estúpido y sensual Uchiha._

Lo miro de reojo y noto como la luz de la luna daba en su rostro, iluminándolo y haciéndolo aún más atractivo de lo que es. ¿Y si le suelto la verdad ahora? ¿Ahorita? ¿Qué diría él? Siento como el vértigo se pronuncia aún más fuerte y por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme.

Ya, solo tengo que decirle algo simple como _"Sasuke, sé que no soy femenina y parezco uno de ustedes cada vez que hay boxeo en la televisión y comemos nachos con queso derretido solo con las manos, también que la preparatoria completa cree que soy lesbiana porque no saben que es un pequeño truco para que tus fans me dejen de joder la existencia. Oh, y que suelo golpear a los idiotas que intentan propasarse con mi mejor amiga, y admito que fui yo quién le rompió la cara Kabuto cuando te dio una paliza junto con sus amigos, ya que se me hacía una injusticia que te agarrara con cinco tipos más. Y también que fui yo quién le sugerí al tío Jiraiya que tu madre tenía una buena delantera y ardientes curvas para inspirarse en su próximo libro de Icha Icha, pero en mi defensa yo estaba jodiendo y él fue quien quiso espiarla en las aguas termales y por eso termino en coma cuando tía Kushina y ella lo agarraron, y ni hablar cuando tía Tsunade lo agarro después. Pero yo... yo te a–..."_

– Vámonos, es tarde – dice para darse la media vuelta y entrar al auto.

Y una vez más, me deja con las palabras en la boca.

_Estúpido Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría que en el próximo capítulo apareciera alguien en específico? _

_Espero poder subir pronto la siguiente parte (: Comienzo el lunes la universidad, así que no tendré tanto tiempo disponible._

_Sayonara, ttebane!_


	2. Capitulo dos: El vestido perfecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**__****N/A:** _Holis c: Tarde mucho en subir :c la universidad consume y eso T.T Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs. Se los agradezco con todo mi corazón *-* _

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

_**El vestido perfecto**_

**_And then while I'm away, I'll write home ev'ry day,_**  
**_And I'll send all my loving to you._**

.

.

.

–Sasuke… estoy enamorada de ti desde kínder – murmuro, la inseguridad en mi voz se hace notar de inmediato.

–¡Mal! – me grita Ino, golpeándome con su revista enrollada en la cabeza.

Suelto un quejido de dolor y una maldición hacia mi mejor amiga, quien cree que la mejor manera de practicar y lograr mi confesión con seguridad es darme golpazos si no está satisfecha. ¿En qué momento de mi vida se me cruzo por la cabeza pedirle ayuda a Ino? Pensé que al ser una chica tan segura de sí misma y sincera podía revelarme su secreto oscuro sobre cómo logra que los chicos caigan redonditos a sus pies.

Sasuke Uchiha es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, ya que su madre y Tsunade son buenas amigas. Desde niña vivo con tía Tsunade al tener padres descuidados y adictos al trabajo, y como las dos se visitaban diariamente, Sasuke y yo no nos quedó otra que compartir tardes jugando a ser los power ranger mientras molestábamos a nuestro otro mejor amigo e hijo de la tía Kushina, Naruto Namikaze.

La consecuencia de esa niñez compartida es que mi corazón ha decidido amarlo más que a nadie en el mundo, y, si vamos al caso, él tiene la culpa por sus ojos ónix, sus expresiones serias y frías y aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Y no es solo eso, sino que Sasuke, el soltero más codiciado de Konoha y ciudades vecinas, me mira como si fuera si fuera su hermanito menor. No 'hermanita'; hermanito me define bien. Esto de parecer y actuar como hombre se lo debo a mí querido tío Jiraiya, el esposo de Tsunade. Como él es escritor y mi tía se la pasaba en el hospital largas jordanas, me críe en un ambiente donde el boxeo, la comida chatarra y los insultos eran normales para mí.

Jodido Jiraiya. Debería quitarle todo el dinero de su cuenta ahora que le he descubierto el número de clave.

Volviendo al tema, ninguna mujer se resiste a Sasuke y sus encantos, ni siquiera las mujeres más grandes, como la profesora de matemática de tercer año que se le vivía echando encima y hasta que no rompí los vidrios de su auto no entendió mis indirectas. Las más pequeñas tampoco se libran del hechizo que mi amigo tiene sobre las del sexo femenino, ya tienen sus primeros sueños eróticos con él que con un actor de películas de Disney. Y pensar que mi primer sueño erótico fue con Zac Efron y no con Uchiha.

Me veo al espejo mientras ignoro a Ino y sus constantes consejos sobre cómo debo pararme, actuar o siquiera pestañar. Que va, ¿acaso es tan difícil ser una mujer? Los únicos momentos donde pareciera que lo soy es cuando estoy en los días críticos, aquellos días en que mi lado sensible sale a flote y no me queda otra que ponerme a llorar mientras tomo helado viendo una película romántica y triste. Qué asco, ni siquiera me gustan ese tipo de películas. Juro que odio con todo mi corazón esos días, pareciera que lo único que hacen es volverme una llorona que se emociona porque Jack se hunde con el titanic y la perra de Rose no lo salva.

–¡Escúchame de una buena vez, frente! – vuelve a golpearme con la revista en la cabeza. Esta vez lo tengo bien merecido por ignorarla cuando trata de ayudarme – Primero que nada, vas a cambiarte ahora mismo porque iremos de compras.

–Pero si estoy vestida– replico como si fuera una niña de seis años.

–¡Esa sudadera y tus pantalones son horribles! – chilla, alzando las manos al aire. Que exagerada – ¡Y no me revolees los ojos, frentesota! Ponte los lindos jeans que te regale para tu cumpleaños.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Esos me remarcan el culo!

Ino suspira y ahora le toca a ella revolear los ojos. Los saca de mi armario sin permiso y me los pasa.

–Esa es la idea, amiga, sino ¿cómo los chicos verán tu trasero? Y ya escuchaste, es 'trasero', no 'culo' – su mueca de desagrado no tarda en aparecer como mi pregunta existencial de como pude conseguir a Ino como amiga. Digo, somos el día y la noche y nos llevamos de maravillas.

–Enserio no quiero...

La rubia se cruza de brazos y me mira fijamente. Uh, soltara la bomba, ósea, la terrible verdad que se ha estado reteniendo por tiempo. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando Jiraiya le pregunto qué tal le parecía la novela juvenil que había terminado de hacer e Ino manifestó que era un viejo cuarentón y ridículo al crear historias tan estúpidas. Jiraiya estuvo días deprimido, y vaya que es sentimental respecto a su trabajo.

–Frente, tu ropa es horrible y pareces un chico. A Sasuke-kun le dará vergüenza ir con una chica vestida así.

Ouch, eso dolió. Ya está bien, ella tiene razón, yo no soy para nada femenina, a tal punto que el maquillaje nunca ha tocado mi rostro, ni siquiera para cubrirme un grano; no uso perfume ni como sofisticadamente las ensaladas, prefiriendo las alitas de pollo y utilizar las manos para devorarlas. En verdad, soy un desastre para comer, hablar, estudiar o siquiera coquetear con algún chico. Mi vida estaba destinada a ser como la de Eleanor Rigby.

Hago caso a sus insistencias y me coloco el jean que me ha elegido, sin embargo no permito que me preste su horrible blusa rosada (suficiente con mi cabello), por lo que saco una remera sin mangas y una de las camisas que le he quitado a Sasuke. Pero no noto ningún tipo de diferencia, sigo siendo tan patética y poco femenina. Ni siquiera mi maldito cabello rosa me hace ver mejor.

–Me rindo. – suspiro y me tiro al sofá, desparramándome en el acto.

–¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Debes ser más segura de ti misma, mujer! – exclama Ino con alegría. Oh claro, tira mi poco autoestima al suelo y luego de pisotearlo me anima.

–¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? Ya desisto de mi idea de decirle la verdad – resoplo y coloco brazo arriba de mis ojos para tapar la luz.

Recibo otro golpazo en la cabeza por la revista. La próxima vez voy a sacarle esa mierda y golpearla yo misma.

–¡No! Sasuke-kun te pidió que seas su cita en el baile ¡Significa que le gustas! ¿Es qué es tan difícil entenderlo, frente? – Ino camina de un lugar a otro de mi habitación mientras me regaña. Espero que grite más alto así Tsunade podrá escuchar desde la planta baja y vaya a contarle a Mikoto. Sí, todo es con sarcasmo.

–Sasuke me lo pidió porque no había nadie que le interesara y estaba cansado de ser acosado por sus admiradoras – replico, sintiendo como mi corazón se encoge de pena. ¿Uchiha fijándose en mí como algo más allá que amistad? ¿Uchiha viéndome linda y sexy, digna de su amor? Oh, santos sean los Beatles, jamás sucederá.

–Escucha, flor de cerezo, lo harás.

–No me digas así, flor de cerezo suena a muy prostituta – murmuro sintiéndome ofendida.

–No te ofendes cuando Lee te lo dice.

–Con Lee no me ofendo porque le meto mi pie en su culo cada vez que lo dice.

Ino resopla frustrada mientras coloca sus manos sobre su pequeña cintura. Mierda, ¿Cómo puede tener esa delantera y yo dos pequeñas naranjas? Debe darme un poco si quiere que Sasuke se fije en mí, porque con lo poco que tengo parecía casi imposible que lo haga.

–¿Sabes que vas a hacer? – pregunta, niego con la cabeza– Debes decirle así: ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Te amo! – chilla con la voz aguda, provoca que me sobresalte y me eche hacia atrás. ¿Así se conquista al sexo masculino? Vaya, no sabía que sonar como una cotorra en celos es la manera más efectiva.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un Sasuke completamente sorprendido pero de inmediato una sonrisa socarrona se cruza en su rostro. Tengo la cara roja debido a la vergüenza, ya que Uchiha nunca puede pensar algo en el buen sentido.

Ino lo saluda como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, sin darse cuenta que el azabache piensa cualquier cosa sobre nosotras dos. Lo que me faltaba, que me tomen de lesbiana no solo la escuela, sino también él.

–Vengo a buscar a Sakura – contesta con sequedad cuando la rubia le pregunta que hace aquí, aunque sus ojos todavía destellan la burla – Lamento si interrumpí la confesión.

–Oh, no seas tonto, Sasuke-kun– se ríe mi amiga – Le enseño a Sakura como debe confesarse al chico que le gusta.

Voy a matarla. Juro que voy a matarla, tomare sus cabellos y arrancárselos uno por uno, también sus pestañas perfectamente lineadas y todo lo que ella más amara de su cuerpo. De paso tomaría su delantera y me la colocaría a mí misma, cosa de tener algo de que presumir.

–Es difícil decir no – opina Sasuke burlón.

Miro a Ino y sonrió socarronamente pero solo logro que me vuelva a golpear con la revista. Antes que pueda sacársela se aleja de mí, dirigiéndose a la salida. Cuan suertuda es.

–Como sea, Sakura estará ocupada hoy conmigo, saldremos de compras – sonríe y recoge su bolso – Te espero en el auto, Saku. Bye, Sasuke-kun– se despide saludando con su mano, tan perfecta y femenina como siempre. Qué envidia.

No me sorprende al ver el ceño fruncido de Sasuke, está molesto. Es lógico porque se supone que iremos al departamento de Suigetsu para jugar a las cartas y tomar cervezas mientras apostamos con Juugo como cada martes.

–Creí que ya tenías planes conmigo – dice fríamente, se cruza de brazos y me acusa con la mirada como si estuviera traicionándolo. Uchiha exagerado.

–Lo siento, pero le había prometido a Ino pasar la tarde con ella. Ya sabes, como tarde de chicas – me excuso, levantando mis hombros y sintiéndome un poco intimidada por esa mirada. - Es por el baile...

–¿Compraran el vestido? – Sasuke quita su cara de niño irritado y su inexpresividad vuelve – Ino te ayudara a elegir el adecuado, aunque creí que no querías ir con vestido.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Insinúas que si no fuera por Ino, yo no podría elegir el adecuado? ¿Y a que te refieres con "adecuado"? – expreso, cruzándome de brazos también.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y sigue mostrándose inexpresivo, pero sé que sabe que la ha cagado. Si, ya sé que para vestirme soy un asco y peor si combino colores, pero me gustaría que recordara que esto lo hago por él. Yo pensaba quedarme en casa de Suigetsu y tomar unas cervezas con él y Juugo, ya que ellos iban a una preparatoria distinta y su baile es otro día que el nuestro. Yo tire mis planes a la basura por darle el placer de acompañarlo, ¿Y Sasuke se burla de mí?

–Solo es un comentario. No quise decir eso...

–Tarde, ya lo dijiste – no dudo en golpearle la cabeza cuando estoy enfrente de él. Ignoro su gemido de dolor y prosigo – Y para que sepas, esto es para que no pases vergüenza la noche de tu baile de graduación por ir conmigo. ¿Y sabes qué más? Voy a elegir yo misma mi vestido y te encantara, estúpido trasero de gallina.

Me retiro de mi propio cuarto y dejo a Sasuke atrás, quien ni siquiera es capaz de venir detrás de mí para disculparse porque, según él, su orgullo es tan grande como para humillarse. A ver si la próxima generación Uchiha no sale tan cabezón como este y su padre. Itachi es el único Uchiha que tolero.

–¿A dónde iras? – pregunta mi tío cuando paso enfrente de su estudio.

Detengo mi caminar y retrocedo unos pasos hasta quedarme justo enfrente de la puerta abierta. Jiraiya está escribiendo en su laptop y no despega la mirada de la pantalla.

–Compras con Ino.

–¿Necesitas dinero? – levanta su vista por primera vez y me sonríe. Niego con la cabeza mientras respondo la sonrisa – No llegues muy tarde, tu tía llegara a las siete.

–Bien. Adiós.

Sin esperar respuesta, vuelvo a encaminarme hacia la puerta. Antes de irme, levanto la vista y veo hacia las escaleras donde esta Sasuke arriba del todo con los brazos cruzados y fulminándome con la mirada. No evito mostrarle mi dedo del medio y una sonrisa socarrona. Ja, te encara mi vestido, idiota.

Llego hasta el auto de Ino y me subo, cerrando la puerta de un gran portazo. Mi amiga hace un comentario sobre cómo le encantara verme trabajar para pagarle todo aquello que estoy por romper, pero no soy capaz de contestarle. Solo quiero ir a la tienda, tomar un fabuloso vestido y restregarle en la cara a Uchiha que su mejor amiga también puede ser una mujer, ¿no?

Ino habla algo referente a su novio Shikamaru y yo sigo enfocada en mi bronca con el Uchiha. Ojala que algún día alguien lo golpee tan fuerte que le destrocen esa preciosidad de rostro que tiene.

Decido prestar atención a Ino y sus palabras antes que me salgan canas verdes. Ino es rubia y de ojos azules con los que conquista a muchos chicos, mientras yo tengo el cabello rosa y los ojos color jade. Ino es femenina y yo no. Ino es segura y yo no. Ino es una de las chicas más popular de la preparatoria y yo soy la amiga lesbiana del gran Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namizake. Ino es genial y yo soy una perdedora. Pero que va, aun así la adoro.

Cuando nos conocimos fuimos amigas por algunos meses, no fue hasta que Ino se enteró que Sasuke Uchiha era mi mejor amigo y pretendía hacer que yo le ayudara a conquistarlo. Obviamente, mande al diablo a Ino porque el azabache era MI mejor amigo y no iba a ser novio de nadie. Ino se dio cuenta que me gustaba incluso antes que yo misma lo hiciera, y por ello nos mantuvimos alejadas mucho tiempo. No fue hasta que unas niñas me acorralaron en uno de los cubículos del baño y me cortaron el cabello porque creían que yo estaba demasiado cerca de Sasuke. Fue Ino quien aviso a la directora lo que estaban haciendo. Desde ese entonces, Ino y yo volvimos a ser amigas sin importar si a ambas nos gustara Sasuke.

El tiempo fue pasando y mis sentimientos se reforzaron hacia el azabache, pero los de mi amiga fueron perdiendo interés y su mirada se enfocó hacia otros chicos y sobre todo hacia su amigo de la infancia, hasta que hace dos años se volvieron novios.

–Hey, frente, despierta – Ino me sacude el hombro un tanto brusca.

–Despacio, cerda– refunfuño y me sobo el hombro – ¿Acaso las sesiones de sexo con Nara tienen algo que ver con la fuerza bruta?

–Tendrás fuerza bruta si sigues diciendo estupideces. – coloco los ojos en blanco y ella se muestra alegre y emocionada – Tengo la mejor tienda de vestidos para ti, Sakura, y vas a ver que tendrás a Uchiha comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

Sonrió falsamente y salgo del auto, persiguiendo a mi mejor amiga que camina sin parar por las calles y comenta sobre cosas que no alcanzo entender. ¿Cómo puede caminar con esos tacos tan altos? A mí me daría vértigo estar en su lugar, pero en fin, al menos tengo a Ino para esta dura tarea de elegir un buen vestido que impresione a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Sasuke. Sé que ella no me dejara llevar algo que me deje en ridículo y respetara mi decisión de elegir por mí misma.

–Sakura – me llama y yo troto para caminar a su lado – ¿Qué tal si después de las compras vamos a comer algo?

–Quiero una hamburguesa completa.

Ino hace una mueca de asco y yo levanto las cejas. No pienso tolerar sus malditas ensaladas y lo sabe.

–Bien, solo por esta ocasión especial dejare mi dieta para mañana – sonríe cerrando los ojos y levanta los brazos al aire – ¡Festejemos este gran día, frentesota! ¡Mi sueño ir al shopping contigo al fin se cumplió!

Realmente agradezco que esa cerda sea mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Me duelen los pies. Me duelen mucho los pies. A veces no sé que tengo en la cabeza con las estúpidas ideas que se me han estado ocurriendo últimamente. ¿Salir de compras con Ino? ¿Enserio yo pensé algo tan ridículo como aquello? No puedo evitar maldecirme a mí misma, debí suponer que terminaría con los pies hinchados después de tanto recorrer. Pero eso no es lo peor, sino que no encuentro aún mi vestido para la noche del sábado.

Faltan solo cuatro días y yo no tengo el puto vestido. Voy a matar a Sasuke por pedírmelo una semana antes. ¿Cómo piensa que encuentre un vestido perfecto en tan poco tiempo? Ah, sí. Es que ni siquiera antes de que se lo planteara, Sasuke ya creía que yo no iría con vestido. ¿Y con qué pensaba que podría ir? No quiero ni saberlo.

–¡Ay Saku! ¡Ven a ver este vestido! –Ino saca uno y me muestra con entusiasmo, pero yo arrugo la nariz ante el color furia que tengo delante de mí.

–Cerda, mi cabello es rosa. No creo que sea bueno que...

–¡Ay, no! ¡Mira este! –y corretea hacia el otro lado de la tienda para ver otro vestido, esta vez amarillo y aún más horrible que el anterior.

Suelto un suspiro y me dejo caer en el sillón en forma de labios carnosos y de color rojo. Esta es la última tienda que aún no hemos recorrido y ya queda poco para que sean las siete. Tengo que estar antes de esa hora o tía Tsunade va a regañarme por llegar tarde.

Ino va y viene con distintos vestidos y los rechazo colocando mala cara o negando con la cabeza, en algunas circunstancias finjo colocarme los dedos en la boca y ella me muestra su dedo del medio.

– Eres jodidamente quisquillosa.

Abro la boca ofendida y entrecierro la mirada. Maldita cerda.

–Lo dice quién me hizo recorrer todas las joyerías para encontrar una estúpida cadena.

–¡Es la noche de graduación, Sakura! ¡Quiero ser la reina este último año! –chilla Ino con indignación. Bah, exagerada – Además, haría cualquier cosa para que Karin no se quedara con la corona. Estamos empatadas y este es el año donde definiremos quién ganara.

Por esa misma razón he aguantado todos sus caprichitos. Karin E Ino compitieron desde la secundaria quien era la reina del baile y hasta ahora llevaban el marcador a iguales. Este es el último año para que se defina la ganadora y la perdedora.

– Ahora, frente –Ino suelta un gran suspiro y me mira suplicante – Decídete de una vez tu vestido. Hay algunos que son hermosos y no te dignaste a colocártelos.

–Son horribles. ¿Realmente crees que esos eran los correctos?

–No –niega Ino y se coloca sus manos sobre su cintura –Ninguno de ellos era adecuado para que lo luciera la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha.

Bah, exagerada. Pero tampoco niego que me agrado escuchar "pareja" e "Sasuke Uchiha" en la misma oración con referencia hacia a mí.

–Sigamos buscando, si aquí no vemos nada en diez minutos, nos vamos.

Ino intenta replicar, pero cuando le mando una de mis miradas fulminadoras no le queda otra que aceptar. Bien, esta ronda la he ganado yo.

Me levanto aun con todas las bolsas que ha comprado Ino para ella y para mí mientras voy pasando los vestidos uno por uno para observarlos sin demasiado interés. Ino parlotea lo orgullosa que esta de Hinata por animarse a ser ella quien invitara a Naruto y también que ayudo a Matsuri a elegir su vestido para ir con Gaara. No le presto mucha atención, salvo a las parejas que se formaron porque cuando me pregunte después me golpeara por no haberla escuchado.

De pronto, la voz de Ino se hace lejana y mis ojos se quedan prendados en un hermoso vestido. Me siento hipnotizada por completo de aquella hermosa prenda y gimió con cierta presión en mi pecho.

Dejo caer las bolsas y llamo la atención de la rubia en el instante.

–¿Frente, qué...?

–Voy al vestidor.

Sin más, me meto y cierro la cortina roja, escuchando un leve asentimiento de parte de mi amiga. Comienzo a quitarme la ropa con brusquedad y no paro hasta que quedo en boxes y brasier. Toco con las manos temblando el hermoso vestido y me coloco con tanta delicadeza que me sorprende no ser brusca y tosca.

Me quedo unos segundos observándome en el espejo y no evito pensar que esta es la primera vez que me veo a mi misma tan linda.

–¡Frente! ¿Cuándo vas a salir? –dice Ino, impaciente.

Abro la cortina y me dejo ver. La cerda abre la boca en grande y la tapa con sus manos mientras sus ojos se muestran felices. Algunas de las clientas y vendedoras detienen sus actividades para mirarme con los ojos abiertos y mis mejillas se ruborizan al instante.

–Este es el vestido perfecto– digo con seguridad y suelto una pequeña risita.

Ya quiero que llegue el sábado.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Sé que en este capitulo no apareció mucho Sasuke :c _

_pero en el próximo estará mas presente junto con otros personjaes n.n_

_Sayonara, ttebane!_


	3. Capitulo tres: ¿Ridículo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**__****N/A:** _¡19 páginas! La verdad es que me encanto escribir este capitulo n.n Sobre todo porque Joan Jett, una de mis músicos preferidos, fue mi fuente de inspiración n.n Sin más, les dejo el capitulo c:_

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

_**¿Ridículo?**_

**_I'll pretend That I'm kissing the lips I am missing_**  
**_And hope that my dreams will come true._**

.

.

.

**Miércoles.**

No quiero ir a la escuela, pero no me queda de otra porque mi tía Tsunade prácticamente me saco a rastras de la cama para que asistiera de una maldita vez. Tuve que resignarme a un griterío de sermón y un cascarrón por hacerle salir más arrugas. Bah, si ni siquiera se le nota.

Levanto mi cabeza de la mesa y me dedico a terminar mi desayuno sin muchas ganas. Tsunade ya se marchó porque se le hacía tarde para ir al hospital, así que estoy pensando la manera más sencilla de convencer a Jiraiya que hoy me cubra.

Amago a hablar con una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro, pero mi tío me ignora y toma su taza de café mientras lee el periódico.

—No cuentes conmigo.

Viejo pervertido, ni me dejo terminar de hablar.

—Pero es que no hice mi tarea...

—No importa.

—Tengo un examen y no he estudiado.

—Es tu responsabilidad, Sakura.

—Estoy en mi periodo ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Confió en que estarás bien.

Con furia tomo mi tostada y se la aviento en el rostro, la mantequilla se pega en su rostro. Me apresuro a tomar mis cosas y salgo corriendo escuchando su grito.

—¡SAKURAAAA!

* * *

Después de haber corrido unas cuantas cuadras, me detengo para tomar aire profundamente y suelto un gran suspiro. Esto no me pasaría si Sasuke no se estuviese vengando porque ayer cancele mis planes con él y viniese a buscarme en su lindo Mercedes como todos los días. Si hay alguien más vengativo que yo, ese es Sasuke y su estúpida manera de defender su orgullo y dignidad, aunque esta última se fue al diablo en cuanto le puso las manos a Karin.

Camino perezosamente mientras refunfuño mi mala suerte. Ayer todo había estado normal en la escuela, nadie se había enterado que sería la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha, pero en la noche Ino me llamo y me obligo a abrir su cuenta de Facebook para que me fijase el Inicio (yo no tenía vida social en las redes). Hubieron miles y miles de comentarios que me dejaron con la boca abierta y al mismo tiempo con mucha ira en mi interior.

_"La lesbiana de Haruno va con Sasuke-kun al baile:("_

_"No puedo creer que ese hombrecito con pechos nos pueda ganar en algo así."_

_"Hubiese preferido que asistiera con Karin. Ellos si hacen buena pareja."_

_"Es cierto. Sakura y Sasuke juntos es ridículo."_

Ridículo mis polainas. Tengo todos los nombres de esas zorras anotadas en mi libreta, me ocupare de hacerles la vida imposible de lo que queda del año. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir que ciertamente tienen razón. Por más que me cueste admitirlo, Karin es más linda y ella sí parece una mujer, en cambio yo no me distingo del resto de la sociedad masculina.

Odio sentirme insegura por los malditos comentarios de las personas. Trato muchas veces en pasarlos desapercibidos, generalmente funciona porque lo que digan los demás de mí no es de gran importancia, pero cuando se trata de Sasuke... todo es tan distinto.

Yo quiero a Sasuke, incluso estoy segura que lo quiero más de lo que sus admiradoras lo quieren. Solo yo conozco la verdadera sonrisa de felicidad de él, su manera silenciosa de expresarse, todo lo que ha pasado en su vida; he estado en momentos tan buenos y tan malos, que simplemente merezco tener la posibilidad de amarlo como una verdadera mujer, no como ellas me describen.

Jodidas barbies. Algún día engordaran.

Llego a la escuela y de inmediato siento las miradas sobre mí. Levanto la cabeza en alto mientras sigo caminando, no pienso dejar que estos idiotas me intimiden. Les dirijo miradas fulminantes a algunos y gruño una sola vez para que un grupo de barbies deje de mirarme.

Sigo mi camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi casillero. Lo abro con cierta torpeza y maldigo mi mala suerte de hoy.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

Ladeo mi cabeza hacia un lado y diviso a Naruto corriendo desde lejos con una gran velocidad. Me aparto justo a tiempo antes de que saltara encima de mí y su cara se da directo hacia el suelo. Se lo merece por pesado.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué?! —lloriquea como idiota y revoleo los ojos.

— Hoy no tengo paciencia, Naruto.

— ¿Antes la tenías, fea? —busco a mi víctima, Sai está a mi lado y le doy un puñetazo en el brazo que él esquiva —Creo que es un no.

Voy a golpearlos a ambos para desquitarme, pero justo veo detrás del chico pálido el profesor Asuma deambulando por los pasillos. Es uno de mis profesores preferidos, sin embargo eso no evitara la sala de castigos, así que solo cierro con fuerza mis puños y trato de no salirme de control. Además, me arrepentiré de hacerle pagar a mis amigos por mi pésimo humor. Esto no es culpa de ellos, esto es culpa de Sasuke.

Como si una lámpara se prendiera arriba de mi cabeza, paso al lado de Sai y Naruto que insisten saber porque mi humor de perros.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espera! —Naruto me sigue por el lado derecho mientras Sai por el izquierdo. Asuma sigue en su posición coqueteando con Kurenai-sensei. Seguramente si les doy una pequeña paliza a estos dos no se dará cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —pregunto con frialdad mientras sigo caminando y busco con la mirada al culpable de mis desgracias.

—¿Es cierto que vas con el teme al baile? ¡Toda la escuela lo anda comentando!

—Eso no te importa a ti —mi voz suena fría y dura, y realmente agradezco caminar delante de ellos para que no noten mi sonrojo.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡El teme no se merece una belleza como tú, Sakura-chan! —escandaliza el rubio, recibiendo la atención del alumnado. Asuma-sensei, por favor, líguese a Kurenai-sensei en otro lado.

Las miradas de burlas no se hacen esperar, lo noto cuando veo de reojo sus rostros: sonríen burlones y maliciosos mientras se hacen comentarios en murmullo. Voy a descuartizar al Namizake.

—Lo que a mí me resulta extraño es que veré a Sakura con vestido. —comenta Sai dibujando su sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Naruto me sostiene de los hombros y me zamarrea— ¡¿Realmente usaras vestido, Sakura-chan?! ¡Eso es imposible de creer!— Vuelvo a mirar de reojo y finalmente los sensei's se marcharon, por lo que me zafo del agarre de Naruto y le doy un gran cascarrón y luego a Sai.

—¡Estúpidos! —les grito y comienzo a sonar mis puños mientras ellos comienzan a temblar, pero antes que pudiera meterles mi garras encima, aparecen Hinata e Ino para salvar a sus patéticos amigos y estos se esconden detrás de ellas— Tks, cobardes.

—Tranquila, Sakura —dice Ino con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Sakura-san, por favor... —habla una apenada y temerosa Hinata. Me está rogando que no le dé una golpiza al chico que tanto le costó invitar, pero antes de ser su "novio" es mi mejor amigo.

—Olvídate de ellos, frentona. Hay asuntos más importantes ahora —Ino me toma del brazo y me lleva lejos de mis víctimas.

Sigo a la rubia, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada asesina a mis amigos y estos se estremecen. No me importa si la Hyuga está allí para salvarle el trasero a su noviecito, de todas formas me vengaré. Todavía puedo sentir las miradas burlistas de las personas ante las palabras de Naruto. Es normal que él me vea como alguien linda, después de todo soy como su hermana y en el pasado tuvo ciertos sentimientos fuertes por mí, claro que estos se desvanecieron cuando conoció a Hinata y se enamoró profundamente.

Llegamos a uno de los baños, comienzo a patear las puertas de los cubículos hasta dar con uno ocupado. Tomo de la camisa a la muchacha de anteojos de culo de botella y de ropas desaliñadas y la saco del baño para luego meterle el seguro. Ino se está arreglando el cabello mientras termino de hacer el trabajo sucio y saca de su bolsillo un pinta labios que pasa por sus labios.

—Frente —su voz y mirada se vuelven serias. Me mantengo preparada para lo que tenga que decirme— Creo que se han enterado que Sasuke-kun es tu pareja en el baile.

—No me digas, puerca —una vena se me hincha en la cabeza y me pregunto luego porque Ino dice que todas las rubias no son tontas. Claramente ella lo es.— El problema es saber quién esparció el rumor —miro a Ino acusadoramente y esta abre la boca ofendida al mismo tiempo que levanta las manos al aire.

—¡Yo no lo hice, frente de marquesina! ¡¿Cómo osas a pensar siquiera así de tu mejor amiga?!

—Eres una chismosa, Ino.

—Si, lo sé —se encoge de hombros y yo entrecierro la mirada en su dirección— Pero te juro que no lo hice, ni siquiera se lo comenté a Shikamaru.

—¿Entonces quién más pudo haber sido? —inquiero con exasperación y me prometo golpear al culpable.

—Pues más tarde lo buscaremos, ahora debes buscar a Sasuke-kun y decirle lo que está pasando —miro a Ino con el ceño fruncido y esta le da un zape en la cabeza —¡Sakura, despierta! ¡Su club de fans está haciendo una estrategia para asesinarte de aquí al sábado! ¡Además, Sasuke-kun debe saber que tú no fuiste la que hizo correr el rumor!

—No es un rumor, es verdad que voy al baile con él— Puntualice y sobe la zona adolorida de mi cabeza— Ya me he zafado antes de sus truquitos. ¿Qué puede ser peor?

—Puede ser peor, y mucho. Estamos hablando del último baile de preparatoria de Sasuke Uchiha. No es cualquier baile, Sakura.

Las palabras y la expresión seria de Ino me hace sentir escalofríos, quizá este exagerando como muchas veces lo hizo, pero algo me dice ahora mismo que debo escuchar a mi mejor amiga y estar precavidas. Las fans de Sasuke se destacan por ser completamente locas y muy fieles. Si no aceptan una chica para Sasuke, se lo harán saber mediante las bromas que le harán. A mí me odian, a Karin la adoraba porque Karin era una zorra al igual que ellas.

El timbre suena marcando la entrada de clases. Con una última mirada, Ino y yo salimos del baño y nos despedimos para ir cada una a su clase.

* * *

En la clase de biología lo único que hago desde que llegue es dejarle todo el trabajo a Shino Aburame, un tipo aficionado por los insectos y que está respondiendo todas las preguntas del practico en grupo. Claro que le prometí una granja nueva para sus insectos, creo que si se sacó a Juugo la suya no se enoje... o al menos no demasiado.

En mis auriculares puedo escuchar la voz de Joan Jett y como le importa una mierda su reputación. La verdad es que me gustaría ser como ella en estos momentos. Gran parte de mi vida ella y The Runaways fueron mi ánimo cuando los niños se burlaban porque me vestía como niño, cuando ningún chico me invitaba al baile, a una cita simple, o apostaban por quién me daría mi primer beso. Claro que estas cosas habían sido muy duras en su momento, y aunque lo niegue a Ino, Sasuke o Naruto... todavía siguen doliendo bastante. Nunca fui tratada como una verdadera mujer, sino como objetos de burla o alguien de quien temer.

Esta puta sociedad no me deja actuar como quiero porque ya me marcan de lesbiana, algo estúpido porque no se es necesariamente lesbiana si actúas o vistes como chico. Los chicos son jodidamente brutos conmigo y no tienen ninguna consideración con mis pobres pechos cuando jugamos al Futbol Americano, aunque también me burlo de ellos por ser unas nenitas lloronas cuando les doy una patada en sus genitales.

Los únicos hombres que me tratan como si fuera una verdadera mujer son Naruto y Sasuke, pero Naruto no cuenta por su antiguo amor pasajero hacia a mí y Sasuke... bueno, hay veces en que él me trata como su amiga y luego como su "amigote". ¿A qué me refiero? Es que el descarado no tiene ni la más mínima vergüenza cuando me cuenta de todas sus conquistas, las camas por donde paso y sus nuevos objetivos. Solo me toma como chica cuando anda sensiblon y enojado con su vida y tengo que estar todo el día en su maldito cuarto acariciándole el cabello para que me diga que cojones le pasa.

El timbre suena anunciando el final de clases y salgo casi corriendo de allí, ignorando por completo las miradas fulminantes sobre mi espalda.

Camino por los pasillos mientras voy buscando una cabeza azabache, pero solo me encuentro con miradas curiosas, incrédulas, burlistas y repletas de odio y repugnancia hacia mi persona. Soy tan pero tan amada en esta jodida escuela.

Me dirijo hacia el pasillo donde está el casillero de Sasuke y lo distingo allí, está buscando algo. Estoy por dar más pasos hacia él, pero de inmediato una manada de chicas se sitúa delante de mí, opacando mi vista hacia mi mejor amigo e interrumpiendo mi camino.

Las fulmino con la mirada y entre todas ella surge la líder, la zorra de Karin Uzumaki, prima de mi gran mejor amigo Naruto.

—Vaya, veo que aún no entiendes que Sasuke-kun nos pertenece —dice Karin mientras acomoda sus lentes y mantiene una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Juro que voy a borrarla algún día del puñetazo que le daré.

—Sasuke no es tuyo, Karin, ni tampoco de ustedes —digo con seguridad y coloco mis manos en mi cintura— él no es un objeto de tu propiedad.

—¿Quién dice lo contrario? —una sonrisa zorruna pasa por sus labios y me rebajo con la mirada. Mis manos se vuelven puños y los aprieto con fuerza, tratando de retenerme. Es mi última semana de clases como para dejar que Karin me la joda.— Además, sospecho que Sasuke-kun te invito al baile por lastima...

—¡Cierto, Karin! —chilla una chica llamada Kaede— Después de todo, ella jamás fue al baile...

Mi corazón se encoge ante ello. ¿Cómo carajo es que lo saben? Trato de mostrarme indiferente, sin más sus palabras parecen agujerear cada parte de mi escudo y no entiendo porque no me estoy defendiendo.

—¡Es una perdedora, por eso Sasuke-kun la lleva al baile!

—¡Perdedora! —exclama una desde atrás acompañadas con las demás y lanzan un vaso lleno de jugo que va a parar en mi vestimenta.

Mi boca se abre en grande al sentir el líquido sobre mis pantalones y mi remera de mi banda preferida. Esto es llegar a mi límite, enserio que lo es. ¿Cómo carajos se atreven hacerme esto? ¿Qué les hice yo? ¡Supuestamente, yo era lesbiana ante sus ojos! ¿Por qué justamente es por mi mejor amigo por quien se obsesionan? Ni siquiera me importa que Ebisu-sensei este cerca, ese pervertido siempre hace oídos sordos y vista ciega cada vez que estas psicópatas hacen algo en mi contra y yo soy castigada cuando me las cobro.

Trueno mis dedos y me preparo para dejar calva a Karin, las tipas se hacen hacia atrás con miedo y buscan desesperadamente con la mirada a alguien quien las salve, pero esta vez Ebisu-sensei también pagara las consecuencias si las ayuda.

Unas fuertes y grandes manos sostienen ambos brazos desde atrás de mi cuerpo, no reacciono con violencia porque se de quien son, aparte de que el suspiro de las estúpidas lo delatan. Trato de zafarme del agarre de Sasuke, pero se me es imposible al ser el más fuerte que yo.

—Vámonos, Sakura —dice fríamente y con seriedad, sin embargo yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerle caso.

—¡Pero es que...!

—¡Sasuke—kun! —chillan todas con corazones en los ojos y moviéndose como gelatinas. Agh, dan asco.

—Ellas ni siquiera valen la pena.

Me toma de la muñeca y me arrastra lejos de sus admiradoras, quienes no tardan en fulminarme nuevamente con la mirada y yo les muestro mi dedo del medio junto con una sonrisa burlesca. Ja, ellas podrán estar en la cama de él pero yo siempre obtendré su... ¿su agarre por la muñeca? No, no, carajo. Tendría que ser algo que me beneficie.

_Estúpida, estúpida Sakura._

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos en el vestidor de los chicos? Si alguien entra nos van a joder la existencia —murmuro con los brazos cruzados y sintiéndome un poco extraña al estar aquí.

Estuve un par de ocasiones aquí, los chicos no le molestaban que los mirara semidesnudos porque realmente crían que yo era lesbiana, pero jamás he estado sola con Sasuke, y si Gai-sensei nos ve aquí se volverá loco; nos hará usar su raro uniforme verde de látex y correr mil vueltas a la cancha.

—Vi los comentarios en facebook ayer —dice sin más, pero yo me sobresalto en mi lugar y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento, no pensé que ir al baile conmigo causaría tantos problemas —suspiro y miro hacia abajo, intentando retener las lágrimas que quieren escapar de mis ojos. Pero ya, yo no soy una niña llorona desde hace bastante tiempo y cosas así no deberían afectarme demasiado.

—Hmph —lo vuelvo a mirar y Sasuke me pasa un vestido amarillo con flores color rosa. —Es de mamá.

Mi boca se abre en grande observo con atención el precioso vestido que Sasuke me está prestando. Debió recordar que su madre y yo somos del mismo talle de espalda, pero jamás pensé que se le ocurriría traerme uno solo porque vio unos comentarios ofensivos en mi contra en una red social.

Un lindo gesto, pero que se vaya al coño si cree que voy a ponerme eso.

—Olvídalo —digo con seriedad —Prefiero andar con mis jeas mojados en mi entrepierna y parecer que me he hecho encima a que andar con vestido.

—Solo acéptalo —Sasuke frunce el ceño y me insiste en que tome la prenda.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees que yo tomaría algo así? Ni siquiera tengo mis piernas depiladas...

— ¿Quieres una maquina? Tengo una que no he estrenado y...

—¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de joder y dame de tu ropa! —mis mejillas se volvieron rojas ante la vergüenza. No puedo creer que me esté dejando como única opción un jodido vestido.

—No.

—¡Solo te pido unos pantalones y una remera! ¿Qué tan jodido puede ser?

—Yo que tú me daría un baño —cambio de tema, como siempre cada vez que sale poco beneficiado —Un poco de jugo ha caído en tu cabello.

—No me jodas. Anko me asesinara si me ve fuera de clases y en las duchas sin estar en su horario.

—Anko fue a la oficina del director Kakashi. Van a tardar un rato —aseguro y se volvió hacia su casillero para sacar su máquina. Dejo el vestido y la herramienta en mis manos — Ahora vete a bañar. Haré vigilancia desde afuera.

—Pe-pero...

—Si no lo haces, entonces voy a mostrarle a Tsunade el video donde estas tomando su reserva de sake y sabrá que no fue Jiraiya quien la termino.

Cierro la boca y me doy media vuelta para ir a las duchas de las chicas. Uchiha bastardo.

* * *

Como Sasuke y yo nos salteamos la segunda clase, y como yo solo tarde quince minutos en asearme y colocarme el estúpido vestido que no combina nada con mis zapatillas negras, nos dirigimos hacia el patio y nos sentamos detrás de un gran árbol rodeado de arbustos para que no nos pudiesen atrapar.

Le doy un mordisco a la bola de arroz que sostengo en mis manos y me alegra poder comer. No puedo explicar mi amor por la comida, aunque soy pésima en cocinar, comer es lo único que me saca la ansiedad y la tristeza por más que me gane unos cuantos kilos de más.

Por cierto, le robe el bento a una de las admiradoras de Sasuke-kun cuando pase por los casilleros y recordé que era de ella, así que con un par de movimientos con una hebilla que encontré tirada, logra abrir el casillero.

Dulce venganza.

Al menos su mama cocina bien.

—Vas a atragantarte —me advierte Sasuke, pero yo lo ignoro y sigo degustando la comida —Hn...molesta.

Dejo de comer y le fulmino con la mirada.

—Shmmo mmo smmof moffezta.

—Traga y luego habla.

Le hago caso y luego de tragar, vuelvo a fulminarlo —Yo no soy molesta.

—Hmph —la sonrisa socarrona dice todo de ese estúpido monosílabo. Es como un "sí, claro" repleto de ironía.

Me cruzo de brazos y ladeo mi rostro hacia otro lado, fingiendo estar ofendida. Sasuke suelta una pequeña (muy pequeña) risita que me hace sonreír, pero quito la sonrisa cuando pica con su dedo mi brazo, molestándome. Tonto Uchiha, nunca puedo fingir estar enojada con él demasiado tiempo.

—Sasuke, yo no dije nada sobre que iremos juntos al…

—Ya lo sé —me interrumpe con su voz inexpresiva —¿No fue Ino?

—Ella jura que no.

—Pues eso si es raro.

Suelto una carcajada sin evitarlo y él solo sonríe de medio lado.

—Oye, Sasuke —él no me mira pero asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos están perdidos en el cielo mientras esta recostado en el césped —¿Qué tal es tu departamento en Londres?

—Bien, supongo —contesta aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Con Naruto organizamos los fin de semanas largos para ir a verte —comento con una sonrisa en mi rostro y le doy otra mordida a la bola de arroz —No serán demasiados porque tenemos que estudiar y el dinero no crece de los árboles. Tío Minato dijo que podíamos usar su jet privado cuando quisiéramos, pero tampoco queremos abusar, ya sabes...

—Hn.

—El clima de Londres es frío. Supongo que te será algo difícil acostumbrarte porque en Konoha siempre esta soleado. Pero estoy segura que te adaptaras. Siempre te adaptas rápido.

Sasuke sigue callado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Suele molestarme cosas así y termino por golpearlo, sin embargo me detiene pensar que es una de las pocas veces en que podremos disfrutar un día así.

—Oye, Sasuke... —tomo su silencio para proseguir —¿Qué sabes de Itachi? ¿Volverá a Konoha o...?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber? —la frialdad en su voz me hace sobresaltar. Ladeo mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada fulminante y siento mi piel erizarse por ello .

—¿Cómo que por qué? Itachi es como mi hermano mayor...

—Un hermano que te beso —chasquea la lengua y quita su mirada de mí.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan y muerdo mi labio inferior mientras bajo la mirada. Lo cierto es que Itachi fue mi primer beso cuando solo tenía quince años, pero lo que Sasuke no sabe es que Itachi lo hizo solo para consolarme.

_—¡Soy horrible! ¡¿Como pude llegar a pensar que él se fijaría en mí?! —chille aun escondiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas y seguí sollozando._

_Itachi se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello a la vez que me atraía hacia él. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, dejando mis lágrimas fluir una y otra vez. Había sido un golpe muy duro encontrarme a Sasuke en plena acción con una de sus barbies, y aunque en un principio solo me coloree y cerré la puerta con fuerza, lo siguiente fue correr hacia el patio trasero de la fiesta que Deidara, el amigo de Itachi, nos había invitado. Me encontré con el Uchiha mayor y no pude seguir resistiendo las lágrimas._

_Itachi se había dado cuenta hace años de mis sentimientos por su hermano menor, pero él había respetado mi silencio y eso era algo que le tenía eternamente agradecida._

_—Sakura, eres hermosa..._

_—¡No lo soy! —replique enojada, pero aun así me quede a su lado —Sasuke jamás me querrá, jamás se enamorara de mi como yo estoy enamorada de él. ¿Por qué me tuve que fijar en alguien así?_

_—Uno no elige a quien amar, Sakura, si fuese así tal vez las cosas serían más sencillas pero muy aburridas —dijo con tranquilidad y aun acariciando mi cabello._

_Me sentía estúpida por pensar que algún día Sasuke pudiera ver más allá y finalmente se enamorara de mí. Era una completa ilusa, yo no podía llegar al nivel de las hermosas chicas que pasaban por su cama. No podía ser tan hermosa, tan extrovertida ni carismática como todas esas zorras._

_Por primera vez, sentí literalmente la expresión de "corazón roto", porque el mío realmente se había roto y me iba a costar mucho tiempo juntar los pedazos para formar un corazón, solo que este tendría cicatrices y siempre me recordaría a Sasuke._

_—¿Crees que algún día pueda olvidarlo? —susurre. Calme bastante mis sollozos porque no quería entrar a la fiesta y que Naruto hiciera un escándalo por verme así. —¿Crees que habrá alguien en el mundo que me ame?_

_—Por supuesto que sí, Sakura —Itachi se separó de mí y me brindo una cálida sonrisa— Eres una chica muy hermosa aunque no quieras verlo. Además tienes un enorme corazón lleno de bondad, no tienes miedo a arriesgarte por quienes amas y eres muy sensible._

_—Oh, cállate —le golpee el brazo de manera juguetona mientras mis mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.— Ojala fuese así, pero seguramente será más adelante. Los idiotas de ahora solo apuestan por quien me dará mi primer beso._

_Los ojos de Itachi se abren en grande —¿No has dado tu primer beso? ¿Ellos lo saben?_

_—Ellos lo insinúan, ya que no he tenido novio ni he ligado con ninguno chico... pero lo cierto es que le han dado al clavo —sentí mas rojas mis mejillas y desvié mi mirada. Me daba aún más vergüenza._

_—Creo que eso se puede solucionar —la sonrisa traviesa de Itachi me puso alerta, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando quise reaccionar._

_Itachi tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y acerco sus labios hacia los míos, chocándolos. Trate de separarme, pero el azabache sostenía mi nuca con una de sus manos y yo no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar por el estado de shock en el que me encontraba. Santos Beatles ¡Itachi Uchiha, uno de los más sexis de Konoha, me estaba besando! ¡A mí! ¡A Sakura la lesbiana!_

_Su lengua empujo la pequeña abertura de mis labios y por instinto abrí mi boca. Me sobresalte al sentir su lengua en mi interior y torpemente, después de unos largos segundos, comencé a seguir los movimientos de sus labios y mi lengua danzar con la suya. Una fuerte explosión se formó dentro de mí al sentirme de este modo, porque saber que un chico tan atractivo y genial como Itachi me estaba besando, y que muchas de las rubias huecas que le gustaban a su hermano habían sido rechazadas, definitivamente hacia que mi autoestima se elevara por los cielos. Sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos tontos sobre el amor o atracción, sino que lo había echo porque quería que fuera especial y él sabía lo especial que era para mí._

_—¡¿Qué carajos es esto, Itachi?! —el grito lleno de ira de Sasuke nos había separado con rapidez._

Todavía recuerdo la mirada de Sasuke aquella noche donde me cacho besándome con su hermano mayor. Le había caído muy gorda la escena, pero Itachi y yo solo nos habíamos reído. Obviamente, Sasuke se pasó semanas y semanas enfadado con ambos, incluso golpeo a Itachi y a mi dejo de dirigirme la palabra. Pero, obviamente de nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha es un llorón cuando le aplico la llave y lo obligo a volver a hablarme.

—Sakura —miro a Sasuke, tiene el ceño fruncido y con una mirada fulminante hacia mi persona. —¿Qué tanto piensas?

—En Itachi y sus dulces labios sobre los míos —finjo suspirar como una chica totalmente enamorada y suelto una risita al mismo tiempo que Sasuke tiene un tic en uno de sus ojos —Si no te gusta la respuesta, no preguntes.

—Hmph.

—Ya te dije que solo fue por aquella noche —insisto por septuagésima vez en la vida. Sasuke solo me ignora. Me pregunto cómo reaccionara si... Oh bueno, tengo que averiguarlo. Oculto mi sonrisa maliciosa y me esfuerzo en mostrarme inocente —Le pedí que fuera mi primer beso.

Sasuke deja de ignorarme y me asusto al ver esa mirada llena de odio y desprecio. Nunca me dirige miradas así, a lo sumo lo hace de manera fulminante, pero nunca con el odio y el desprecio incluido. ¿Qué tanto le molesta que yo me halla besado con su hermano? Está bien que sienta cierto rencor por vivir bajo su sombra mucho tiempo y trate de superarlo siempre que pueda, pero también adora a Itachi y cuando éramos niños creía que estaba enamorado de él o algo así.

—¿Qué?—puedo jurar que el polo norte no es nada frio a comparación a su voz.

—Ehh... —vacilo antes de hablar y ruego porque la campana suene y me salve. ¡¿Por qué no suena?!—E-es que en esa e-época —carraspeo para seguir continuando. Parezco estúpida tartamudeando, y no estoy insultando a Hinata, a ella le va mejor porque es tímida y linda, yo soy como un ogro balbuceando— En esa época era cuando los chicos apostaban sobre mi ¿Recuerdas? Quería acabar con eso —me encojo de hombros y finjo prestarle atención a mis asquerosas uñas. Tal vez debería dejar que Ino me arrastre a una de sus peluquerías y me hagan la manicure antes del baile.

De pronto, siento la respiración de Sasuke tan cerca, que cuando volteo a verlo mi corazón se sobresalta con fuerza. Sasuke está a centímetros de mis labios. Mi mente está completamente nublada porque no entiendo porque esta tan cerca. Pareciera que va a besarme... ¿pero qué tonterías digo? Solo quiere intimidarme y él muy estúpido no lo lograra, así que controlo el sonrojo de mis mejillas y una sonrisa socarrona se curva en mis labios.

—Si querías que te diesen tu primer beso, debiste preguntarme a mi primero.

El cuerpo se me congela y el corazón me late frenéticamente, tanto que siento que saldrá de mi pecho. Odio sentir este dolor punzante tan placentero, pero lo que más odio es que solo es Sasuke quien me hace sentir así. Sus ojos están sobre los míos y se van desviando hacia mis labios por breves segundos antes de volver a mis ojos. ¿Realmente va a besarme?

Estoy jodida.

—¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

El grito de Naruto me hace salir de mi hipnosis y empujo a Sasuke con fuerza, tirándolo hacia atrás. Me levanto con las mejillas rojas y latiendo con fuerza mi corazón. No puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, enserio que no lo puedo creer. ¿Debo agradecer a Naruto o golpearlo hasta que muera?

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Aquí estas, dattebayo! —Naruto llega y se coloca enfrente de mi con una sonrisa zorruna —Mi mamá me preparo un poco más de comida y me dijo que la compartiera contigo. ¡Y estás usando vestido! ¡Sakura-chan, te ves preciosa!

Bueno, por esta vez voy a dejárselo pasar.

Sasuke pasa a mi lado y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto. Esto me deja sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, teme?!

—Usuratonkachi —es lo último que dice antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de nosotros.

Naruto y yo nos quedamos mirando al azabache sin comprender que es lo que le sucede. ¿Es que acaso se molestó porque el rubio interrumpió el beso?

Muerdo mis labios con fuerza, pero finalmente no aguanto la risa y comienzo a lanzar carcajadas. Naruto me sigue y en un momento a otro los dos caminamos hacia la escuela quitando nuestras lágrimas.

—¿De qué nos estamos riendo? —pregunta mi amigo y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? c: A mi me encanto cuando apareció Itachi 3 Tengo cierto amor obsesivo con él y no dude en colocarlo en el capitulo luego de leer algunos fanfic de él *-*_

_¡Apareció Narutin y Sai! Adoro a esos dos, siento que son perfectos para joder a Sakura cuando anda de malhumor xd _

_Agradezco sus reviews, follows&fav c:_

_Sayonara, ttebane!_


End file.
